Typically, semiconductor wafers for the production of power semiconductor devices such as power semiconductor diodes and IGBTs (insulated gate bipolar transistors) are obtained from silicon ingots grown in a floating zone process (Fz wafers). Semiconductor wafers obtained from silicon rods drawn from molten raw material in a crucible in a Czochralski process (Cz wafers) are less expensive and may have greater diameters. Segregation effects during the pulling process, however, result in significant axial variations of the dopant concentration along the longitudinal axis of the rod. In addition, radial fluctuations (striations) of doping substances result in significant radial variations of the specific resistance in the Cz wafers obtained from the rod. The comparatively high variations of the initial background doping complicate the manufacture of semiconductor devices, e.g. power semiconductor devices, from such semiconductor wafers. It is desirable to manufacture semiconductor devices in a more cost effective manner.